


The Moons Make Witness

by ShyChangling



Series: CL AU [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, CL AU, Character Death, Gen, Other, Temporary Death, and, permanent death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: The bounty did not mention Roses. The Moons over head see them fight. But she and they can do nothing. Simply bare witness to the trap the Roses had set. For Locus to fall, but perhaps there is something to be done.





	The Moons Make Witness

**Author's Note:**

> Another part into the CL au. Staring my dear mercenaries soon to be pirates.

It was a swift shot of an arrow that took Locus out. Through the chest and a second to his lung. He falls and the world fell silent as Felix lets out a scream for his name.

Felix turns to the group of Roses and though it hurts, takes out his dagger and shield. He wasn't going with them. And he wasn't going to let them end Locus. There would be nothing but blood under the silver moon. Pure Creature she was would witness a massacre under her tender sky. 

It is not like the Moon isn't witness to such at all times. She silently watches the wild Wisp tear into the rotting flowers. Her tender glow lay on two others on the field.

\--

Locus finds himself in darkness. There is brief pain. He stands in a void and looks. In the distance light burns brightly. And behind him someone screams his name. He remembers. there is a battle to be won. 

He can not leave like this. His partners to face off against the enemy alone. He follows the screams into the light. His legs grew heavy. But the job can not be left undone. He is a soldier. A fighter. He has survived worse things in the world.

There's clumps of darkness around him. Pulling him down. Something calls him to rest. But he shall not.

There's a burst in his lungs and he rises.

\--

Locus opens his eyes. He sees the battle has long since ended. He sees Felix curled onto the ground. He walks slowly to him and grabs his shoulder. "Felix?" he's disoriented but that shouldn't be unusually for being knocked out on the battle field.

Felix turns his head tiredly and sits up rapidly. He winces the cuts to his body and leg sting. He doesn't recoil. He holds himself from doing as such. But the eyes. The extra golden gleaming eyes. "You asshole, what did you do."

Locus doesn't register holds Felix at his shoulders, looking over him accessing the damage. "Me? Nothing, I did nothing."

"You have arrows in your chest," Felix looks away from him. He's tempted to take them out himself but he's scared to touch. He doesn't know if it will hurt Locus if he does. Or if darkness will pool out.

Locus looks down. He stands back and as though his body wasn't there removed them with little issue. Its then Locus remembers the darkness he laid in his mind. The voice calling him to rest. He disobeyed the God of Death. And this is his existence.

Locus shuts his eyes trying not to focus on this he drops the arrows and then looks back down at Felix. "Where's Siris?" He goes to turn his head, catching a gleam of purple in his side vision.

Felix stands and grabs at his face keeping him from looking. "Don't. Don't do that." Felix's voice is soft. 

Locus's face turns to a hurt he had not felt in years. He turns his head anyway, to the glimpse of purple. "We can't just leave him like this."

Felix looks to the ground. "I know." He wonders if maybe since Locus returned. Couldn't Siris. What will they tell Megan?

\--

The moons hang solemnly over head. They will not get the chance to bury and mourn. The distance brings more sorrow as the eyes of one in need of the desperate. 

Hargrove had his sights on them for some time now. And without a guiding light they had no where to go. 

The added benefit of a Shade is an unforeseen development. Worth the deaths of a squad. Roses have plenty to spare in the end and they are always ever growing.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was fun to write. So much abstract little bits and getting into one way a Shade can be born. With slight mentions to the Gods in my original story. But abstract enough to not needed named.


End file.
